pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizards of Tri-State Place
Wizards of Tri-State Place is a Phineas and Ferb-Wizards of Waverly Place crossover. It is a 30 minute long episode, and is the first episode were the majority of it is real life. Summary It is 5:00 in the morning, and Phineas and Ferb can't sleep. They decide to wake up and watch TV. They watched Wizards of Waverly Place, and they grew and addiction to the show. When Perry woke up, he went off to his hideout. Major Monogram gave Perry his mission. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is planning on using a cross-dimmension-inator. Perry leaves in his new Transportinator to Doofenshmirtz's layer. Back at P&F's house, they are still watching Wizards of Waverly Place. Candace comes into the room and is suspisious about Phineas and Ferb not doing anything. Candace decides to watch it with them. She grows to like the show to, and has a crush on Justin. Back at Doof's, Perry gets trapped in another dimmension, but Heinz has a cross-dimmension phone. He tells Perry his plan on zapping everyone in the Tri-State Area to another dimmension for a couple of hours, giving him time to take over. When he switches the lever to "whole city". While it is warming up, Doof acidentally switches the lever to "Only some random kid's house". It ends up going towards Phineas and Ferb's house. Back at Phineas and Ferb's house, Phineas is adjusting the antenna of the TV, and a piece of thread on Phineas's pants is stuck to Ferb, while Ferb is scooted on the couch next to Candace. The cross-dimmension-inator hits them causing them to be zapped into the TV. They end up in the middle of Wizards of Waverly Place episode. While they are still animated, everything else is live action. Alex sees them, and wonders what happened. Candace was about to yell at Phineas and Ferb when she ends up in a conversation with Alex about "pesky brothers". Phineas and Ferb wander around the sub station, and run into Max and Justin. Max and Justin notice that they are animated, and they think Alex used magic to bring them from the TV. They go over to Alex, but Alex says she didn't do it. Meanwhile, Ferb noticed that the Wizard layer door is left open. They find Max's wand, and didn't know that it was Max's. Phineas uses Max, while Ferb uses Justin's. They have fun with the wand, but Candace is hesitant to use Alex's. Candace then remembers that they are in the TV, and she wants to get out. Phineas and Ferb try using magic, but Alex, Justin, and Max see them. They are shocked, and are nervous that there secret is exposed. Phineas and Ferb then admit that they are in the TV dimmension, and they know that they are wizards. Alex doesn't believe that hey are from the TV, when Justin and Max believe it. Meanwhile, back at Doof's, Perry escapes by borrowing an alien secret agent's dimmension-nator. He goes to Doof's and defeats him. When Perry gets home, he is nervous when Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Linda aren't home. He then sees Phineas, Candace, and Ferb in the TV, and faints, causing him to hit the remote and the TV to turn off. Then Linda comes in. Back inside the TV, Alex, Justin, and Max do a spell to take them back to thier universe. it is casted on a TV screen, but the TV just turns off instead. Ferb said that the TV is off, so they will be trapped in the TV universe until some one turns it on. They then try a spell to transport someone in to help them. They transport Isabella, who is confused. They tell her the situation. Harper comes, and asks the problem, Isabella tells Harper, and they become best friends. They figure out that they need to. They do a spell to have Phineas and Perry switch bodies, so Phineas could turn on the TV. They do it while Perry is going into his lair. Phineas's body acts like a platypus, and does the platypus noise. Back in the Phineas and Ferb universe, the Perry-Phineas is confused, and he then thinks he finds the hideout Ferb made in "Ready For the Bettys". Phineas exits, and then turns on the TV. They switch him back, and Perry is very confused. Back at the WOWP universe, they exit, and thank the Russos. Back at thier universe, Candace asks if Phineas had anything to do with this, but Phineas says no. The episode ended with them being very confused. Credits Jeremy watches Wizards of Waverly Place, and has a crush on Alex. Candace has a disturbance in the Jeremy-universe. She yells at Jeremy, but Phineas and Ferb walk in, and mention that Candace did ''have a crush on Justin. Candace is embaressed. Songs Wizards of Waverly Place Them Song: Shorter Version Andy the Alien Theme Song (partly) Running Gags Aren't You a Little Young... Ferb's Line Hey, Where's Perry? Oh, There You Are Perry Perry's Entrance to His Layer Inside a robotic Phineas. Under Phineas's bed. Doofenshmirtz Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Trapped Perry, In Another Dimmension! Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the first crossover in Season 3. *Candace doesn't try the bust the boys. *Phineas and Ferb don't build anything. *Doofenshmirtz doesn't appear in Part 2, along with Major Monogram. Continuanity *Phineas says that Harper sounds alot like Amanda. (Phineas and Ferb Quantum Boogaloo) *Phineas mentions Ferb making the agent hideout. (Ready for the Beatys) Alusions *The whole episode is a crossover of Wizards of Waverly Place. *The title is also a parody of WOWP. *Getting stuck in the TV by a dimmension switcher is a parody of an episode of Kim Possible. *The line: "Cartoons in real life, what is this 1988?" is a reference to the year Who Framed Roger Rabbit? came out, whitch has cartoons in real life. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Stangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson (cameo) *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henry as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Jeniffer Stone as Harper Finkle Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories that Belong to User:Mochlum Category:Season Three Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover fanfics